


This Is For Tonight

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [20]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, comfort from nightmares, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night the nightmares would come for Slit as he slipped in to the darkness of his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is For Tonight

\---

Every night the nightmares would come for Slit as he slipped in to the darkness of his own mind. 

He would never admit, of course, that was what happened but he knew that Nux often felt his shivers and flinches of his troubled sleep. His driver knew better than to ask him of the dreams that plagued his thoughts but in the mornings he would wind his arms around the shorter Boy, allowing his a few moments of peace in their bunk before Ace slammed in to the bunks, demanding that the Boys carry out their daily duties in the citadel. 

Slit was grateful for the comfort, often pressing quick kisses to his drivers throat. But he could never worry the taller boy with his terrors. 

Slit often saw Nux in his dreams, sick and near death, often times dying soft without Slit. But then there were other dreams, erratic and disjointed, Nux always always appeared in those with a sense of urgency that only grew stronger when he woke. There was another feeling as well, a feeling that he had fought down thousands of days before, fear. He could never quite admit it to himself but he was scared for Nux and when the lumps on his neck grew, so did the fear.

\---


End file.
